Gacha
Gacha is a type of gambling system used to obtain rare pets and equipment. The equipment is permanent, and has higher stats than cash items of the same level. Gacha is played by buying Gacha coins, obtainable in the shop, and are 1000 cash points per coin, with some packs that have a free coin or more. When playing Gacha, one first chooses a dungeon if more than one are available, then they choose a character, depending on the dungeon (for example, the player chooses from Lass, Ryan, or Ronan when they choose Casanova's dungeon). Then they choose an egg from those that are scrolling by. The boss of that dungeon then breaks open the egg to show what type of item is obtained. Items obtained can be pieces of armor, a weapon, Reinforcement Boosters, GC Club (3 days), a pet, cash skills, and more. What a player gets, however, is completely random, and if one obtains all the equipment, the weapon, and the pet of that dungeon at once, they can obtain a VIP Badge which is used in the VIP shop for more rare items. Gacha requires one coin per egg. However, some Gacha dungeons, specifically the Special Gacha dungeons, require two coins per egg, but gives two VIP Badges upon obtaining a complete armor set and pet. The current Gacha pets in NAGC are: *Luna (Ended) *Ninko (Ended) *PePe (Ended) *Sidt (Ended) *Havoc (Ended) *Casanova (Ended) *Saku (Ended) *Lilith (Ended) *Dokaebi (Ended) *Tian Lion (Ended) *Seamus (Ended) *Kumi (Gacha Dungeon 1 - Trial Tower) The armor for each Gacha Dungeon is also usually available for all charcters in the VIP Badge Shop for a time, before it is removed. Seal Breaker Gacha Seal Breaker Gacha is another type of gambling system used to obtain rare equipment and a pet. Like regular Gacha, the equipment is permanent and has higher stats than cash items of the same level. Seal Breaker Gacha is played by playing in dungeons with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower and obtaining the special gems that drop from monsters. These gems are opened with a Seal Breaker Scroll, obtained in the shop. There are three types of gems; Worn-Out, High Quality, and Premium Quality. Worn-Out can drop level 20 armor, High Quality can drop level 40 armor, and Premium Quality can drop level 60 armor. All gems also contain an accessory that fit the set of the type of gem. This includes a circlets, wings, shields, and stompers. Also, Big Head accessories are also obtainable, which are themed to fit the set. A first-job, second-job, and fourth-job weapon also is obtainable if one tries to open a Worn-Out, High Quality, and Premium Quality gem, respectively. The current Seal Breaker Gachas in NAGC along with the armor sets and pet are: ]] 1st Seal Breaker Gacha *Baron Guardian (Level 20) *Duke Guardian (Level 40) *Emperor Guardian (Level 60) *Abingdon 2nd Seal Breaker Gacha *Evil Templar (Level 20) *Evil Lord (Level 40) *Evil Kaiserin (Level 60) *DK-MARK 3 3rd Seal Breaker Gacha *Leviathan Warrior (Level 20) *Leviathan General (Level 40) *Leviathan Lord or Lady (Level 60) *Nerissa 4th Seal Breaker Gacha *[[Count or Contessa Petrushka (Level 20) *Marquis or Marchioness Petrushka (Level 40) *Duke or Duchess Petrushka (Level 60) *Claudia 5th Seal Breaker Gacha *Knave and Maid of Clubs (Level 20) *King and Queen of Hearts (Level 40) *Ace of Spades (Level 60) *Chester 6th Seal Breaker Gacha *Wind Caller (Level 20) *Tornado Caller (Level 40) *Storm Caller (Level 60) *Ariel 7th Seal Breaker Gacha *Ebon Flame (Level 20) *Ebon Blaze (Level 40) *Ebon Inferno (Level 60) *Selion Category:Modes Category:Gacha